This Love
by Galandria the Vampire Queen
Summary: Love will always keep us together....... This is a Relena and Heero story


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing nor will I ever in my life. I also  
don't own the words to This Love by Mary Mary. So don't sue me.  
  
This Love  
  
Relena woke up to see the sun in her eyes. She covered her eyes in  
agitation to the sun. As she was getting out of the bed she felt something  
beside her. She looked down to see a piece of paper with her name on it.  
She picked the paper up and opened the note. While reading the note she  
found out that it was from Heero and soon also realized that her husband  
wasn't sleeping beside her.  
  
The note read:  
  
When I say love  
I use it so lightly  
But when I think of it  
This is what comes to me  
Loving me, where I am  
How I am  
Just for who I am  
All my good and bad  
Sure you think  
It's not a possibility  
Something so pure it changes me  
When after all these years it's still  
The same  
Just as strong as it was on the first day  
  
Surprised and touched by the note Relena got up from the bed and went  
looking for him.  
As she walked down the cool hallway, she couldn't help but think about the  
words Heero wrote. She reached their son's room and looked inside to see if  
he was in there. She didn't see him but before leaving the room she gave  
her son, Jin a quick kiss on his forehead.  
  
Relena continued looking for her husband until she saw him in the ballroom.  
Heero didn't notice Relena walking towards him because he was in his own  
thoughts.  
  
Heero's mind (I hope she got the note. I hate to be leaving her  
like this.) His thoughts were interrupted by Relena's hand caressing his  
face. He looked down at her and was met with her striking violet eyes he  
loved so much. They grabbed each other slowly and Heero put his hands  
through Relena's light brown hair. Then they kissed. Heero sensed Relena's  
love and held her tighter making the kiss more passionate. Relena then put  
her hands around Heero's neck and started to play with his brown hair.  
Then  
Heero took a deep breath and said, "I...I love...you, Relena. I have ever  
since I first saw you." He said.  
  
Relena gasped quietly, and then she smiled  
and giggled a bit. Heero felt confused and hurt by Relena's response.  
Relena  
caught on to this as soon as Heero's grip loosen around her waist a little.  
  
"Heero, forgive me....I wasn't trying to hurt you it's just that I already  
knew that."  
  
She smiled while rubbing his back with her fingers. "But next  
time could you just give me flowers or candy when you leave for another  
mission." Relena was now smirking in her mind.  
  
Heero was shocked at what his wife just said and lifted her head so that he  
could look at her.  
"You mean you knew I was leaving for another mission all  
this time." Heero said while looking at Relena.  
  
"Dear, every time you walk  
around avoiding me, I know you have to leave on another mission. But, you  
don't have to worry about me and our son. I will have Noin and the girls  
here to protect us.  
  
"Besides, you married a Peacecraft, and we never go down without a fight.  
  
And you also taught me how to shoot a gun which is in our nightstand  
drawer." She smirked and continued caressing his face again.  
"So you mean I  
have been stressed out this whole time over nothing."  
  
"Yep." But I can make  
it up to you if you follow me upstairs.  
  
"Well, Mrs. Yuy lead the way."  
(No, I will not write any lemons. Perverts.)  
  
Relena was rubbing Heero's arms as they cuddled her but she couldn't help  
think was this the last time she would see her love. Tears started rolling  
down her cheeks, then to Heero's arms. Heero looked down when he felt  
something wet on him. His heart was broken when he noticed Relena crying  
and so he lifted her head up.  
  
"Hey, don't cry I promise I will come back to  
you."  
  
"Heero you know that you can't keep that promise."  
  
"Because we never know when we will leave this Earth." Heero smirked at his  
wife's comment and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"I promise I will be back  
whether dead or alive my spirit and love will always be with you."  
Relena's  
tears only increased at Heero's words and she returned the embrace.  
  
"Promise."  
"Forever and ever."  
  
The End  
  
AN: Aww...that was sweet. Please review or flame it doesn't matter to me.  
Even though I prefer good reviews. ^_^ Oh and those words are from a song  
called This Love by Mary Mary. Well, this is Isis signing off. 


End file.
